02 Kwietnia 2000
TVP 1 6.30 Rolnictwo na świecie (powt.) 6.45 Samo życie - magazyn (powt.) 7.00 Proszę o odpowiedź 7.20 Za czy przeciw - magazyn 8.00 Brzydkie kaczątko (1): Urodziny - serial animowany, Hiszpania 1997 (23 min) (dubbing) 8.25 Teleranek 8.50 Królewna i żebrak (La principessa e il povero) (1) - serial przygodowy, Włochy 1997 9.40 Kronika Filmowa - magazyn filmowy 9.55 W Starym Kinie: Trapez (Trapeze) - melodramat, USA 1956 11.40 Kolekcjoner - magazyn 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja z Watykanu 12.15 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Ludzki świat - teleturniej wiedzy religijnej 12.45 Tańce polskie: Tańce Kurpi Zielonych 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Tydzień - magazyn rolniczy 13.40 Kwadrat - magazyn 14.10 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (30) - serial przygodowy, USA 15.00 Studio sport: ME w łyżwiarstwie figurowym - pokazy mistrzów 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 18.05 Lokatorzy (9): W buzi dołki, w oczach fiołki - serial komediowy, Polska 2000 (stereo) 18.35 Śmiechu warte - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Wieczorynka: I pies i wydra - serial animowany (25 min) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Statek miłości (The Love Boat) (1) - serial komediowy, USA 21.00 Nieparzyści (4) - serial dokumentalny Ewy Straburzyńskiej (stereo) 21.25 Jubileusz Jerzego Dudy Gracza 22.10 Sportowa niedziela 22.40 Dzikość serca (Wild at Heart) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 0.45 Gwiazdy świecą nocą - program popularnonaukowy 1.05 Przedłużyć życie - film dokumentalny, Francja 1997 1.35 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.10 Statek miłości (The Love Boat) (1) - serial komediowy, USA (dla niesłyszących) 7.55 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 8.00 Program lokalny 9.00 M.A.S.H. (167) - serial komediowy, USA 1980 9.25 Fryderyk Chopin: Sonata h-moll op.58 - gra Murray Perahia (stereo) 10.00 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 10.30 Kręcioła - program dla młodzieży 10.50 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Poznański smak - magazyn kulinarny 11.20 Wyprawa z National Geographic: Nowi matadorzy - film dokumentalny, USA 1995 11.45 50 lat z życia studenta - Jubileusz ZSP 12.00 Śniadanie u Tiffany'ego (Breakfast at Tiffany's) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1961 13.55 30 ton! Lista, lista - lista przebojów 14.30 Familiada - teleturniej 15.00 Złotopolscy (218): Czuwanie - telenowela, Polska 1998 15.30 Szybciej, wyżej, śmieszniej, czyli wiosenne uciechy - program rozrywkowy 16.25 50 lat z życia studenta - Jubileusz ZSP 16.35 Na dobre i na złe (20/26) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 17.30 7 dni świat - program publicystyczny 18.00 Program lokalny 18.20 50 lat z życia studenta - Jubileusz ZSP 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Święta wojna (12): Zoroaster - serial komediowy, Polska 19.15 Dwójkomania 19.20 50 lat z życia studenta - Jubileusz ZSP 19.30 Gol - magazyn piłkarski 20.00 Benefis Jana Kantego Pawluśkiewicza (1) - program artystyczny 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Nowojorscy gliniarze (122) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 22.25 Audiotele - rozwiązywanie konkursu 22.30 Studio Teatralne Dwójki: Naczelny - sztuka Stiga Larssona, Polska 1999 23.35 Fizjologia małżeństwa: Rozmyślanie XXIII - O spokoju małżeńskim - sztuka Honoriusza Balzaka, Polska 1998 23.55 Osadnicy (Nybyggarna) (2-ost.) - dramat obyczajowy, Szwecja 1.40 Studio sport: Motocyklowe MŚ - Grand Prix Malezji w Sepang 2.10 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Disco Polo Live 07.00 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 07.15 Wystarczy chcieć 07.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 08.00 Sok z żuka (Beetlejuice) (21) - serial animowany, USA 1989-92 (25 min) (dubbing) 08.30 Talent za talent - teleturniej dla młodzieży 09.00 Power Rangers - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 (25 min) (dubbing) 09.30 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Disco Relax 11.00 Diabli nadali (The King of Queens) (9) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. Kevin James, Leah Remini, Jerry Stiller, Victor Williams (25 min) 11.30 (KS) Ja się zastrzelę! (Just Shoot Me) (35) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. George Segal, Laura San Giacomo, David Spade, Wendie Mallick (25 min) 12.00 Jej cały świat (Jesse) (5) - serial komediowy, USA 1998-99, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Christina Applegate, Bruno Campos, George Dzundza, David DeLuise (25 min) 12.30 Doctor No - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1962, reż. Terence Young, wyk. Sean Connery, Ursula Andress, Jack Lord, Joseph Wiseman (125 min) 14.30 Brygada Acapulco (Acapulco H.E.A.T) (11) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Kevin James Dobson, wyk. Catherine Oxenberg, Brendan Kelly, Allison Armitage, Spencer Rochfort (44 min) 15.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program satyryczny Tadeusza Drozdy 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.20 Rodzina zastępcza (31) - serial komediowy, Polska 1998, reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, wyk. Gabriela Kownacka, Piotr Fronczewski, Jarosław Boberek, Maryla Rodowicz (25 min) 16.50 Sekrety rodzinne - program rozrywkowy 17.20 Trędowata (5) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Wojciech Rawecki, wyk. Anita Sokołowska, Tomasz Mandes, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Ewa Dałkowska (45 min) 18.10 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (111) - serial przygodowy, USA 1994, wyk. Pamela Anderson, David Hasselhoff, Jeremy Jackson, Billy Warlock (45 min) 19.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 20.00 Stan wyjątkowy (Martial Law) (10) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. Sammo Hung, Tom Wright, Louis Mandylor. Tammy Lauren (44 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Puenta (Punchline) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1988, reż. David Seltzer, wyk. Sally Field, Tom Hanks, John Goodman, Mark Rydell (122 min) 23.20 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.25 Na każdy temat - talk show Mariusza Szczygła 00.30 FIFA TV - magazyn sportowy 01.00 Magazyn sportowy 02.30 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 06.50 Telesklep 07.50 Patrol Jin Jin (14) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.15 Hutch Miodowe Serce (42) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.40 Spy Dog (2) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program na żywo dla dzieci 10.00 Zostań moim tatą (Just Like Dad) - film dla dzieci, USA 1991, reż. Blair Treu, wyk. Ben Diskin, Wallace Shawn, Nick Cassavetes (98 min) 12.00 Daniela i przyjaciele (10) - telenowela, Meksyk 13.00 Z archiwum Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 13.30 Gotuj z Kuroniem - magazyn kulinarny 14.00 Ładny dom - serial dokumentalny 14.30 Różowa pantera (The Pink Panther) - komedia, USA 1963, reż. Blake Edwards, wyk. Peter Sellers, David Niven, Capucine, Claudia Cardinale 16.40 Ibisekcja - talk show 17.15 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 17.30 Zwariowana forsa - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Akademia Policyjna (1) - serial komediowy, USA 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.25 Wybacz mi - talk show 21.40 Pod napięciem - talk show 22.10 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 22.40 Wprost TV - magazyn 23.10 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 23.25 Myszy i ludzie (Of Mice And Men) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1981, reż. Reza Badiyi, wyk. Robert Blake, Randy Quaid, Lew Ayres, Pat Hingle (115 min) 01.20 Siłacze 01.50 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy TV Polonia 06.00 Czterdziestolatek - 20 lat później (8/15): Redukcja, czyli wolny zawód - serial komediowy, Polska 1993, reż. Jerzy Gruza (powt.) 07.05 Słowo na niedzielę 07.10 Portrety: Sanocczyzna Janusza Szubera - reportaż Jerzego Kołodziejczyka 07.40 Złotopolscy (162,163): Mademoiselle, Czarne rogi - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (50 min) (powt.) 08.35 Zwierzątka ze sklepiku (20/40) - serial animowany, USA 1995 (23 min) (dubbing) 09.00 Ala i As: Zabawa w telewizję - program dla dzieci 09.25 Niedzielne muzykowanie: Dyrygent miesiąca: Jerzy Semkow - portret - film dokumentalny Aleksandry Padlewskiej 10.25 Wspomnień czar: Kościuszko pod Racławicami - film historyczny, Polska 1938, reż. Józef Lejtes, wyk. Tadeusz Białoszczyński, Józef Węgrzyn, Franciszek Dominiak, Bogusław Samborski (100 min) 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja z Watykanu 12.15 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Galeria: Dwór - reportaż Grzegorza Michalca 13.00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z kościoła p.w. Świętego Michała Archanioła w Pobiedziskach 14.05 Teatr dla Dzieci: Skarb ze snu - sztuka Katarzyny Deszcz według baśni Leo Pavlata, Polska 1997, reż. Katarzyna Deszcz, wyk. Leszek Zduń, Krzysztof Mękarski, Lidia Duda, Andrzej Sadowski (44 min) 14.45 Z Izraela do Kielc - film dokumentalny Józefa Gębskiego 15.30 Podwieczorek.. z Polonią - program rozrywkowy 16.15 Spotkanie z Polonią 16.30 Magazyn polonijny z Łotwy 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Modrzejewska (3/7): Czerniowce - serial biograficzny, Polska 1989, reż. Jan Łomnicki, wyk. Krystyna Janda, Marek Bargiełowski, Barbara Horowianka, Jan Englert (78 min) 18.45 Ludzie listy piszą 19.05 Dziennik telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 19.15 Dobranocka: Bolek i Lolek na Dzikim Zachodzie (1/7) - serial animowany, Polska (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Alfabet gwiazd: Komedia małżeńska - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1994, reż. Roman Załuski, wyk. Ewa Kasprzyk, Jan Englert, Ewa Dałkowska, Zdzisław Wardejn (92 min) 21.30 Kabaret Potem tam i z powrotem - Kabaret Potem i przyjaciele 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Dozwolone od lat 40-tu - program muzyczny 23.50 Sportowa niedziela 00.15 TV Polonia zaprasza - program dnia 00.20 Podwieczorek.. z Polonią - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 01.05 Spotkanie z Polonią (powt.) 01.20 Bolek i Lolek na Dzikim Zachodzie (1/7) - serial animowany, Polska (powt.) (dubbing) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Alfabet gwiazd: Komedia małżeńska - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1994, reż. Roman Załuski, wyk. Ewa Kasprzyk, Jan Englert, Ewa Dałkowska, Zdzisław Wardejn (92 min) (powt.) 03.30 Kabaret Potem tam i z powrotem - kabaret Potem i przyjaciele (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.50 Sport telegram (powt.) 05.00 Dozwolone od lat 40-tu - program muzyczny (powt.) RTL 7 06.20 Riverdale - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1997, wyk. Stewart Arnott, Tyrone Benskin, Chris Benson, Ashely Brown (45 min) 07.10 Teleshopping 08.10 Airwolf - serial sensacyjny, USA 1984, wyk. Jean-Michael Vincent, Vincent Borgnine, Alex Cord (45 min) 09.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki - filmy animowane 10.25 Znikający człowiek - serial SF, W. Brytania 1998, wyk. Nail Morrissey, Lucy Akhurst, Barbara Flynn, Mark Womack (45 min) 11.20 CB 4 - komedia muzyczna, USA 1993, reż. Tamra Davis, wyk. Chris Rock, Allen Payne, Deezer D, Chris Elliot (84 min) 12.50 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 13.15 Legenda Wilhelma Tella - serial przygodowy, 1997, wyk. Kieren Hutchinson, Andrew Binns, Nathaniel Lees, Ray Henwood (50 min) 14.15 Riverdale - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1997, wyk. Stewart Arnott, Tyrone Benskin, Chris Benson, Ashely Brown (45 min) 15.05 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Stephen Geoffreys, Mary Ellen Trainor, Dennis Libscomb, Kristen Vigard (25 min) 15.30 Szwajcarscy Robinsonowie - serial przygodowy, USA 1997, wyk. Richard Thomas, Margo Gunn, Kieren Hutchinson, Charlotte Woolams (50 min) 16.30 Biedna mała bogata dziewczynka (Poor Little Girl: The Barbara Hutton Story) (5) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, reż. Charles Jarrott/Herbert Wise, wyk. Farrah Fawcett, Kevin McCarthy, Bruce Davison, Nicholas Clay (50 min) 17.25 Gwiezdne potyczki (Star Games) - film SF, USA 1998, reż. Greydon Clark, wyk. Trevor Clark, Travis Clark, Tony Curtis (95 min) (stereo) 19.00 To i Owo - magazyn kulturalny 19.10 Szczury nabrzeża - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1996, wyk. Colin Friels, Catherine McClements, Jay Laga'Aia, Brett Partridge (45 min) 20.00 Księżyc i Valentino (Moonlight and Valentino) - film obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. David Anspaugh, wyk. Elisabeth Perkins, Gwyneth Palthrow, Whoopi Goldberg, Kathleen Turner (100 min) 21.55 Paradise Alley - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1978, reż. Sylvester Stallone, wyk. Sylvester Stallone, Lee Canalito, Armand Assante, Frank McRae (108 min) 23.50 Kameleon 2 - serial SF, USA 1997, wyk. Michael T. Weiss, Andrea Parker, Pamela Gidley, Jamie Denton (45 min) 00.35 Airwolf - serial sensacyjny, USA 1984, wyk. Jean-Michael Vincent, Vincent Borgnine, Alex Cord (45 min) 01.25 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Stephen Geoffreys, Mary Ellen Trainor, Dennis Libscomb, Kristen Vigard (25 min) 01.45 Księżyc i Valentino (Moonlight and Valentino) - film obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. David Anspaugh, wyk. Elisabeth Perkins, Gwyneth Palthrow, Whoopi Goldberg, Kathleen Turner (100 min) (powt.) 03.30 Szczury nabrzeża - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1996, wyk. Colin Friels, Catherine McClements, Jay Laga'Aia, Brett Partridge (45 min) 04.15 Paradise Alley - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1978, reż. Sylvester Stallone, wyk. Sylvester Stallone, Lee Canalito, Armand Assante, Frank McRae (108 min) (powt.) Canal + 07.00 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny - filmy animowane 08.00 Teletubbies - serial animowany (dubbing) 08.25 Szczepan i Irenka: Kalendarz - serial animowany 08.30 (K) Olbrzymy - serial dokumentalny 09.00 (K) Po drugiej stronie lustra (Alice Through the Looking Glass) - film obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1999, reż. John Henderson, wyk. Jonathan Bailey, Desmond Barritt, Kate Beckinsale (83 min) 10.30 (K) Wszystko co najlepsze (Best of Everything) - film obyczajowy, USA 1959, reż. Jean Negulesco, wyk. Hope Lange, Stephen Boyd, Suzy Parker, Martha Hyer (116 min) 12.30 Szeroki horyzont - reportaż 13.25 Aktualności filmowe 13.55 (K) Żyć dla kogoś (To Live For) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Michael Schultz, wyk. Nancy Travis, Scott Bairstow, Jamie Renee Smith (91 min) 15.30 (K) Deser: Pożegnalna wyprawa - film krótkometrażowy 15.50 (K) Ucieczka (On the Run) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Bruno de Almeida, wyk. Michael Imperioli, John Ventimiglia, Drena De Niro, Nick Sandow (90 min) 17.25 (K) W strefie cienia (Shadow Run) - film sensacyjny, W. Brytania 1998, reż. Geoffrey Reeve, wyk. Michael Caine, Kenneth Colley, James Fox, Leslie Grantham (94 min) 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie - serial animowany 19.50 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.00 Przyjaciele 5 - serial komediowy (dubbing) 20.25 Szczepan i Irenka: Klatka - serial animowany 20.30 13 Posterunek 2 - serial komediowy 21.05 (K) Exodus według Sebastiao Salgado - serial dokumentalny 21.10 (K) Gwiazdor z psiej budy (In the Doghouse) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. George Miller, wyk. Matt Frewer, Trevor Morgan, Allison Hossack, Rhea Perlman (87 min) 22.40 (K) Sport+ - magazyn sportowy 01.10 (K) Dziewica na żywo (Live Virgin) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Jean-Pierre Marois, wyk. Bob Hoskins, Robert Loggia, Mena Suvari, Gabriel Mann (84 min) 02.35 (K) Śmiertelny układ (Settlemen) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Mark Steilen, wyk. William Fichtner, Kelly McGillis, Dan Castellaneta, David Rasche (89 min) 04.05 (K) Podwójne życie Weroniki (La double vie de Veronique) - dramat psychologiczny, Francja/Polska 1991, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Irene Jacob, Władysław Kowalski, Halina Gryglaszewska, Philippe Volter (96 min) 05.40 (K) Klęska czy zwycięstwo - film dokumentalny Tele 3 Katowice 07.00 (WP) Wyspa dzieci - serial dla młodzieży 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 W cztery świata strony - magazyn turystyczny 08.15 Pryzmat - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 08.30 Koszałek Opałek - program dla dzieci 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Awangarda Krakowska - program edukacyjny 11.00 (WP) Magazyn tenisowy 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Program sportowy 13.30 Z życia Kościoła - magazyn katolicki 13.50 Klub globtrotera - program Magdaleny Różyckiej 14.30 (WP) Podróże kolejami Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki 15.45 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 16.00 (WP) Kabaret Przechowalnia - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy w Rugby: mecz Polska - Szwajcaria 18.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.15 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 (WP) Podsumowanie sezonu snowboardowego 19.00 (WP) Halowa piłka nożna: mecz Clearex Chorzów - Jango Gliwice 20.00 (WP) Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Polski na żużlu: mecz Atlas Wrocław - Polonia Jutrzenka Bydgoszcz 21.00 Reportaż miesiąca 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Program sportowy 22.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 22.30 (WP) Gry uliczne - film sensacyjny, Polska 1996, reż. Krzysztof Krauze, wyk. Redbad Klijnstra, Robert Gonera, Grażyna Wolszczak, Andrzej Precigs (100 min) 00.10 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny 01.05 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 05.30 Top Shop 07.40 Przyjaciele - serial animowany 08.15 Top Shop 12.15 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12.50 Top Shop 17.55 Cyrk 19.00 Fachowiec radzi 19.30 Człowiek, który zabił Liberty Valance'a (Man Who Shot Liberty Valance) - western, USA 1962, reż. John A. Ford, wyk. John Carradine, Lee Marvin, James Stewart, John Wayne (119 min) 21.50 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.20 Top Shop 00.10 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny TMT 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 07.30 Ameryka w perspektywie - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996 08.00 Pozytywne 10 minut - program Doroty Rozmus 08.10 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 08.30 Tradycje i obyczaje w Szwecji - film dokumentalny, Szwecja 1998 09.00 Kontakt - magazyn 09.30 Wywiad z... - program muzyczny 09.45 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 10.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 12.00 Cross Road Caffe - kurs języka angielskiego 12.30 Dania - film dokumentalny, Dania 1997 13.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 14.00 Sponsorowanie sztuki - film dokumentalny. W. Bryt. 1998 14.30 Space Music - program muzyczny 15.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 16.00 Szkoła dobrego dziennikarstwa - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996 16.30 Dzisiejsza Wielka Brytania - magazyn 17.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 17.30 Siedemnaście mgnień wiosny - serial wojenny, ZSRR 19.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 20.00 Muzyczny Koncert Życzeń - życzenia od telewidzów 21.00 Bohaterowie - serial wojenny, USA 22.00 Telezakupy Mango - magazyn reklamowy 23.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 23.30 Nastoletni wampir (My Best Friend Is a Vampire) - komedia, USA 1988, reż. Jimmy Huston, wyk. Robert Sean Leonard, Evan Mirand, Cheryl Pollak, Rene Auberjonois (90 min) Atomic TV 06.00 Starter 09.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 10.00 A.20 - najlepsze wideoklipy 12.00 Śmietanka. Najlepsze z najlepszych! 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Soularium - lista przebojów 15.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogram: Harlem 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Loopa: Hip-hop - film dokumentalny 18.00 Rentgen: Proletaryat 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 Atomizer 21.00 Śmietanka 22.00 Pieprz 23.00 Na Scenie: Suede 00.00 Styl W - rap, hip hop 01.00 Atomix Komedia 07.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 07.30 Charlie Chaplin 08.00 Noc w Casablance (A Night in Casablanca) - komedia, USA 1946, reż. Archie Mayo, wyk. Groucho Marx, Harpo Marx, Chico Marx, Lisette Verea (85 min) 09.30 Wesoły wdowiec - serial komediowy 09.50 Wszystko na opak (La pagaille) - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1990, reż. Pascal Thomas, wyk. Francois Perier, Remy Girard, Patric Chesnais, Sabine Haudepin (97 min) 11.30 Charlie Chaplin 12.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 12.30 Żandarm z Saint Tropez (Le gendarme de Saint Tropez) - komedia, Francja 1964, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Genevieve Grad, Michel Galabru, Jean Lefebvre (95 min) 14.10 Allo, Allo - serial komediowy 14.40 Miłość Lany (Lana in Love) - komedia, USA 1991, reż. Bashar Shibib, wyk. Daphna Kastner, Clark Gregg, Susan Eyton Jones, Ivan E. Roth (85 min) 16.10 Wesoły wdowiec - serial komediowy 16.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Tata nigdy się nie zgodzi (Papa veut pas que je tepouse) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1992, reż. Jean-Claude Brunet, wyk. Martin Lamotte, Josiane Stolerm, Philippe Khorsand (90 min) 18.30 Allo, Allo - serial komediowy 19.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 19.30 Żandarm się żeni (Le gendarme se marie) - komedia, Francja 1968, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Genevieve Grad, Jean Lefebre, Claude Gensac (86 min) 21.00 Charlie Chaplin 21.30 Każdy widz na wagę złota - komedia, USA, wyk. Danny DeVito, Rhea Perlman (100 min) 23.10 Wesoły wdowiec - serial komediowy 23.30 Allo, Allo - serial komediowy 00.00 Bilard z przekrętem (Rack Up) - film sensacyjny, Włochy 1996, reż. Enrico Coletti, wyk. Franco Nero, Ruth Gabriel, Imanol Arias, Antonio Valero (91 min) 01.50 Zakończenie programu Dla Ciebie 06.00 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 06.30 Moda, znaki, rock'n'roll - program rozrywkowy 07.00 Domek na prerii - serial przygodowy 08.10 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 09.00 Krecica - film obyczajowy, Francja 11.00 Kuba zaprasza - magazyn 11.30 Smakosze i rozkosze - magazyn kulinarny 12.00 Domek na prerii - serial przygodowy 13.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 14.00 Sekrety gwiazd - serial dokumentalny 15.00 Egzamin dojrzałości - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Lobby, kulisy władzy - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Tylko dla dam - magazyn 17.30 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 18.00 Na topie - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.30 Kuba zaprasza - magazyn 19.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 20.00 Sekrety gwiazd - serial dokumentalny 21.00 David i Lisa (David and Lisa) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1962, reż. Frank Perry, wyk. Keir Dullea, Janet Margolin, Howard da Silva, Neva Patterson (90 min) 23.00 Kuba zaprasza - magazyn 23.30 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 00.00 Egzamin dojrzałości - program rozrywkowy 01.00 Lobby, kulisy władzy - serial obyczajowy 02.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 03.00 Zakończenie programu Planete 06.05 Balet (2-ost.) 07.15 Testament Matki Teresy 08.00 Niebo nad dżunglą 09.05 Wielkie wystawy: Narodziny pisma 09.35 Legendarne samoloty: P 39 Aircobra 10.35 Klucz do świata 11.20 Największy transatlantyk świata - Queen Elizabeth 12.15 Na przykład ul. Grzybowska 9 12.40 Portret w kropli 13.05 7 dni z kanałem Planete 13.30 Studencka armia 14.25 Francis Bebey i syn 14.55 Biuro (4-ost.): Cena postępu 15.45 Vivace 16.00 Do zobaczenia wkrótce 16.40 Na tropach przyrody (1/13): Obraz Boga Ra 17.10 Parę słów o naszej historii 18.40 Gorączka złota w Kirgistanie 19.05 Taniec z diabłem 20.00 Metropolis (4/6): Miejski ścisk 20.30 Powrót do Samarkandy (1/4): Baltistan 21.30 Rachi Kondor 22.25 Wielkie koleje świata: Z Mombasy w Góry Księżycowe 23.25 Aktualności z przeszłości (62) 00.15 Dziewięć spojrzeń na Helsinki TV Białystok 07.00 (WP) Wyspa dzieci - serial dla młodzieży 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Sami o sobie - magazyn mniejszości narodowych 08.40 Łączy nas Polska 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Awangarda Krakowska - program edukacyjny 11.00 (WP) Magazyn tenisowy 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Świat bez tajemnic - serial dokumentalny 13.00 Msza święta z TV Polonia 14.00 Pod Twoją obronę - magazyn katolicki 14.30 U źródeł wiary - program religijny 15.00 Druga B - serial dla młodzieży 15.30 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki 15.45 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 16.00 (WP) Kabaret Przechowalnia - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy w Rugby: mecz Polska - Szwajcaria 18.00 Obiektyw 18.30 (WP) Podsumowanie sezonu snowboardowego 19.00 (WP) Halowa piłka nożna: mecz Clearex Chorzów - Jango Gliwice 20.00 (WP) Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Polski na żużlu: mecz Atlas Wrocław - Polonia Jutrzenka Bydgoszcz 21.00 Podlaski magazyn sportowy 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.40 Galeria Satyrykonu 22.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 22.30 (WP) Gry uliczne - film sensacyjny, Polska 1996, reż. Krzysztof Krauze, wyk. Redbad Klijnstra, Robert Gonera, Grażyna Wolszczak, Andrzej Precigs (100 min) 00.10 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Wyspa dzieci - serial dla młodzieży 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Magazyn toruński 08.30 Panorama wsi - magazyn rolniczy 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Awangarda Krakowska - program edukacyjny 11.00 (WP) Magazyn tenisowy 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Koncert życzeń 13.00 Transmisja mszy świętej z parafii Matki Boskiej Zwycięskiej w Bydgoszczy 14.00 Droga - magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Podróże kolejami Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki 15.45 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 16.00 (WP) Kabaret Przechowalnia - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy w Rugby: mecz Polska - Szwajcaria 18.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.10 W zbliżeniu - magazyn reporterów 18.20 Na antenie 18.30 (WP) Podsumowanie sezonu snowboardowego 19.00 (WP) Halowa piłka nożna: mecz Clearex Chorzów - Jango Gliwice 20.00 (WP) Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Polski na żużlu: mecz Atlas Wrocław - Polonia Jutrzenka Bydgoszcz 21.00 Studio sport 21.30 Na antenie 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 22.30 (WP) Gry uliczne - film sensacyjny, Polska 1996, reż. Krzysztof Krauze, wyk. Redbad Klijnstra, Robert Gonera, Grażyna Wolszczak, Andrzej Precigs (100 min) 00.10 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny 01.10 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Wyspa dzieci - serial dla młodzieży 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Świat zamieszkały - magazyn ekumeniczny 08.25 Rodno zemia - magazyn kaszubski 08.45 Gdański Magazyn Sportowy 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Awangarda Krakowska - program edukacyjny 11.00 (WP) Magazyn tenisowy 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Dozwolone od lat 40 - przeboje starszych nastolatków 13.00 Etos - magazyn katolicki 13.25 Co mnie gryzie? 13.50 Motorsport - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.10 Panorama tygodnia 14.30 (WP) Podróże kolejami Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki 15.45 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 16.00 (WP) Kabaret Przechowalnia - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy w Rugby: mecz Polska - Szwajcaria 18.00 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.10 Kronika kulturalna 18.20 Studio Trójki 18.30 (WP) Podsumowanie sezonu snowboardowego 19.00 (WP) Halowa piłka nożna: mecz Clearex Chorzów - Jango Gliwice 20.00 (WP) Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Polski na żużlu: mecz Atlas Wrocław - Polonia Jutrzenka Bydgoszcz 21.00 Wieczór ze sportem TV Gdańsk 21.45 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 22.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 22.30 (WP) Gry uliczne - film sensacyjny, Polska 1996, reż. Krzysztof Krauze, wyk. Redbad Klijnstra, Robert Gonera, Grażyna Wolszczak, Andrzej Precigs (100 min) 00.10 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny 01.00 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Wyspa dzieci - serial dla młodzieży 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Domator - program poradnikowy 08.15 Kalejdoskop sportowy 08.45 Kronika Świętokrzyska 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Awangarda Krakowska - program edukacyjny 11.00 (WP) Magazyn tenisowy 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Rola - magazyn rolniczy 12.50 W stronę gór - magazyn krajoznawczy 13.10 Zapraszam - talk show 13.40 W kręgu kultury 14.10 Kufer babci Aliny - program poradnikowy 14.30 (WP) Podróże kolejami Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki 15.45 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 16.00 (WP) Kabaret Przechowalnia - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy w Rugby: mecz Polska - Szwajcaria 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Kronika Świętokrzyska 18.30 (WP) Podsumowanie sezonu snowboardowego 19.00 (WP) Halowa piłka nożna: mecz Clearex Chorzów - Jango Gliwice 20.00 (WP) Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Polski na żużlu: mecz Atlas Wrocław - Polonia Jutrzenka Bydgoszcz 21.00 Sprawozdawczy magazyn sportowy 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Widziane z Franciszkańskiej - milenijne rozmowy z kardynałem Franciszkiem Macharskim 22.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 22.30 (WP) Gry uliczne - film sensacyjny, Polska 1996, reż. Krzysztof Krauze, wyk. Redbad Klijnstra, Robert Gonera, Grażyna Wolszczak, Andrzej Precigs (100 min) 00.10 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny 01.00 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Łódż 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Wyspa dzieci - serial dla młodzieży 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Magazyn kulturalny 08.30 Rody fabrykanckie: Geyerowie 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Awangarda Krakowska - program edukacyjny 11.00 (WP) Magazyn tenisowy 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Muzyczna niedziela 13.10 Piątek - świątek 13.50 Reportaż 14.00 Depozyt wiary - magazyn 14.30 (WP) Podróże kolejami Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki 15.45 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 16.00 (WP) Kabaret Przechowalnia - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy w Rugby: mecz Polska - Szwajcaria 18.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.10 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.20 Łódź '3' proponuje 18.30 (WP) Podsumowanie sezonu snowboardowego 19.00 (WP) Halowa piłka nożna: mecz Clearex Chorzów - Jango Gliwice 20.00 (WP) Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Polski na żużlu: mecz Atlas Wrocław - Polonia Jutrzenka Bydgoszcz 21.00 Na fali - talk show 21.30 Łódź '3' proponuje 21.45 Filmowa encyklopedia Łodzi 22.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 22.30 (WP) Gry uliczne - film sensacyjny, Polska 1996, reż. Krzysztof Krauze, wyk. Redbad Klijnstra, Robert Gonera, Grażyna Wolszczak, Andrzej Precigs (100 min) 00.10 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny 01.00 Program na poniedziałek PTV 3 Poznań 07.00 (WP) Wyspa dzieci - serial dla młodzieży 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Teleskop - flesz 08.05 Widnokrąg 08.25 Rozmowy W Drodze 08.45 Afisz - magazyn kulturalny 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Awangarda Krakowska - program edukacyjny 11.00 (WP) Magazyn tenisowy 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 12.35 Tele As - teleturniej 12.55 Scena na Piętrze: Tandem - program rozrywkowy 13.45 Studio sport - retransmisje 14.30 (WP) Podróże kolejami Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki 15.45 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 16.00 (WP) Kabaret Przechowalnia - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy w Rugby: mecz Polska - Szwajcaria 18.00 Teleskop - wydanie główne 18.20 Tydzień w Teleskopie miejskim 18.30 (WP) Podsumowanie sezonu snowboardowego 19.00 (WP) Halowa piłka nożna: mecz Clearex Chorzów - Jango Gliwice 20.00 (WP) Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Polski na żużlu: mecz Atlas Wrocław - Polonia Jutrzenka Bydgoszcz 21.00 Studio sport - retransmisje 21.30 Teleskop miejski 21.50 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 22.30 (WP) Gry uliczne - film sensacyjny, Polska 1996, reż. Krzysztof Krauze, wyk. Redbad Klijnstra, Robert Gonera, Grażyna Wolszczak, Andrzej Precigs (100 min) 00.10 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny 01.05 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Wyspa dzieci - serial dla młodzieży 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Spotkanie z folklorem - program muzyczny 08.15 Promocje młodych 08.30 Koncert życzeń 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Awangarda Krakowska - program edukacyjny 11.00 (WP) Magazyn tenisowy 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Cudze chwalicie - koncert zespołów z Sanoka 13.10 Safari przez osiem: Nad jeziorem Turkana 13.30 Muzyczne prezentacje 14.00 Magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Podróże kolejami Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki 15.45 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 16.00 (WP) Kabaret Przechowalnia - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy w Rugby: mecz Polska - Szwajcaria 18.00 Aktualności 18.30 (WP) Podsumowanie sezonu snowboardowego 19.00 (WP) Halowa piłka nożna: mecz Clearex Chorzów - Jango Gliwice 20.00 (WP) Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Polski na żużlu: mecz Atlas Wrocław - Polonia Jutrzenka Bydgoszcz 21.00 Sportowe wydarzenia weekendu 21.30 Aktualności wieczorne 21.45 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 22.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 22.30 (WP) Gry uliczne - film sensacyjny, Polska 1996, reż. Krzysztof Krauze, wyk. Redbad Klijnstra, Robert Gonera, Grażyna Wolszczak, Andrzej Precigs (100 min) 00.10 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny 01.00 Program na poniedziałek TV 7 Szczecin 07.00 (WP) Wyspa dzieci - serial dla młodzieży 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Spichlerz - magazyn 08.30 Program sportowy 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Awangarda Krakowska - program edukacyjny 11.00 (WP) Magazyn tenisowy 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Niezwykłe zdarzenia - serial dokumentalny 13.20 Reportaż z regionu 13.30 Biblioteka w Chojnie i Ośrodek Kultury w Moryniu 14.00 Arka - magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Podróże kolejami Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki 15.45 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 16.00 (WP) Kabaret Przechowalnia - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy w Rugby: mecz Polska - Szwajcaria 18.00 Kronika 18.15 Sport w regionie 18.30 (WP) Podsumowanie sezonu snowboardowego 19.00 (WP) Halowa piłka nożna: mecz Clearex Chorzów - Jango Gliwice 20.00 (WP) Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Polski na żużlu: mecz Atlas Wrocław - Polonia Jutrzenka Bydgoszcz 21.00 Sportowy weekend 21.30 Z archiwum Siódemki 21.55 Program na poniedziałek 22.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 22.30 (WP) Gry uliczne - film sensacyjny, Polska 1996, reż. Krzysztof Krauze, wyk. Redbad Klijnstra, Robert Gonera, Grażyna Wolszczak, Andrzej Precigs (100 min) 00.10 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny WOT 07.00 (WP) Wyspa dzieci - serial dla młodzieży 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Moda i okolice - magazyn mody 08.20 Są takie miejsca - magazyn kulturalny 08.40 Na zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Awangarda Krakowska - program edukacyjny 11.00 (WP) Magazyn tenisowy 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki 12.40 Dawna Warszawa 13.00 Msza święta 14.00 Z archiwum Kuriera 14.10 Mazowsze - nowy rozdział 14.30 (WP) Podróże kolejami Europy - serial dokumentalny 15.30 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki 15.45 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 16.00 (WP) Kabaret Przechowalnia - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 (WP) Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy w Rugby: mecz Polska - Szwajcaria 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.10 Kościół i świat - informator katolicki 18.30 (WP) Podsumowanie sezonu snowboardowego 19.00 (WP) Halowa piłka nożna: mecz Clearex Chorzów - Jango Gliwice 20.00 (WP) Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Polski na żużlu: mecz Atlas Wrocław - Polonia Jutrzenka Bydgoszcz 21.00 Dawna Warszawa 21.20 Raport ekologiczny 21.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 21.35 Sport w WOT 22.00 (WP) Życiorysy z refrenem 22.30 (WP) Gry uliczne - film sensacyjny, Polska 1996, reż. Krzysztof Krauze, wyk. Redbad Klijnstra, Robert Gonera, Grażyna Wolszczak, Andrzej Precigs (100 min) 00.10 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny 01.05 Zakończenie programu TVP Regionalna 07.00 Wyspa dzieci (7/8) - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 1984 (27 min) (dubbing) 07.30 Świat ogrodów (9/28) - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Program lokalny 09.00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 Złote rączki (ost.) - serial dokumentalny 10.00 Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 Awangarda Krakowska - program edukacyjny 11.00 Magazyn tenisowy 11.30 Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Program lokalny 14.30 Podróże kolejami Europy (5/13) - serial dokumentalny 15.30 Leki z zielnej apteki 15.45 Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 16.00 Kabaret Przechowalnia - program rozrywkowy 16.40 Telekino - teleturniej 17.00 Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy w Rugby: mecz Polska - Szwajcaria 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Podsumowanie sezonu snowboardowego 19.00 Halowa piłka nożna: mecz Clearex Chorzów - Jango Gliwice 20.00 Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Polski na żużlu: mecz Atlas Wrocław - Polonia Jutrzenka Bydgoszcz 21.00 Program lokalny 22.00 Życiorysy z refrenem 22.30 Gry uliczne - film sensacyjny, Polska 1996, reż. Krzysztof Krauze, wyk. Redbad Klijnstra, Robert Gonera, Grażyna Wolszczak, Andrzej Precigs (100 min) 00.10 Stulecie lotnictwa (8/26) - serial dokumentalny 01.05 Zakończenie programu TV Bryza 07.10 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 07.15 Aktualności 07.30 Program muzyczny 08.30 Bohaterowie świata zwierząt - film dokumentalny 09.30 Wrestling - Hulk Hogan - program sportowy 10.00 Beetleborgs - serial dla dzieci 10.30 Z afrykańskiego pamiętnika - serial przygodowy 11.20 Huckelbery Finn - serial przygodowy 12.20 Pałac strachów - film dokumentalny 13.15 Relacja z meczu półfinałowego turnieju ATP w Miami 14.15 Operacja Gadgetman (Gadgetman) - film przygodowy, USA 1997, reż. Jim Goddard, wyk. Martin Delaney, James Young, Andrew Weir, Allan Corduner (87 min) 16.15 Żandarm w Nowym Jorku (Le gendarme a New York) - komedia, Francja 1966, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Jean Lefebvre, Christian Marin (98 min) 17.50 Aktualności 18.05 Sto twarzy Damona - serial sensacyjny 18.35 Bobby kontra wapniaki - serial animowany 19.05 Fantastyczna wyspa 20.00 Magazyn sportowy 21.00 Relacja z meczu finałowego turnieju ATP w Miami 23.00 Przeciwności (Criss Cross) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1992, reż. Chris Menges, wyk. Goldie Hawn, David Arnott, Arliss Howard, James Gammon (97 min) 01.00 Dziennik 01.15 Plotki i ciekawostki - magazyn ciekawostek i sensacji 01.25 Aktualności TV Vigor 07.10 Wczoraj w Gorzowie 07.25 Program dnia 07.30 Program muzyczny 08.30 Bohaterowie świata zwierząt - film dokumentalny 09.30 Wrestling - Hulk Hogan - program sportowy 10.00 Beetleborgs - serial dla dzieci 10.30 Z afrykańskiego pamiętnika - serial przygodowy 11.20 Huckelbery Finn - serial przygodowy 12.20 Pałac strachów - film dokumentalny 13.15 Relacja z meczu półfinałowego turnieju ATP w Miami 14.15 Operacja Gadgetman (Gadgetman) - film przygodowy, USA 1997, reż. Jim Goddard, wyk. Martin Delaney, James Young, Andrew Weir, Allan Corduner (87 min) 16.15 Żandarm w Nowym Jorku (Le gendarme a New York) - komedia, Francja 1966, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Jean Lefebvre, Christian Marin (98 min) 17.50 Program publicystyczny 18.05 Sto twarzy Damona - serial sensacyjny 18.35 Bobby kontra wapniaki - serial animowany 19.05 Fantastyczna wyspa 20.00 Magazyn sportowy 21.00 Relacja z meczu finałowego turnieju ATP w Miami 23.00 Przeciwności (Criss Cross) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1992, reż. Chris Menges, wyk. Goldie Hawn, David Arnott, Arliss Howard, James Gammon (97 min) 01.00 Dziennik 01.15 Plotki i ciekawostki - magazyn ciekawostek i sensacji 01.25 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 01.40 Program na poniedziałek 01.45 Infokanał TV Dolnośląska 07.00 Program lokalny Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 07.30 Program muzyczny 08.30 Bohaterowie świata zwierząt - film dokumentalny 09.30 Wrestling - Hulk Hogan - program sportowy 10.00 Beetleborgs - serial dla dzieci 10.30 Z afrykańskiego pamiętnika - serial przygodowy 11.20 Huckelbery Finn - serial przygodowy 12.20 Pałac strachów - film dokumentalny 13.15 Relacja z meczu półfinałowego turnieju ATP w Miami 14.15 Operacja Gadgetman (Gadgetman) - film przygodowy, USA 1997, reż. Jim Goddard, wyk. Martin Delaney, James Young, Andrew Weir, Allan Corduner (87 min) 16.15 Żandarm w Nowym Jorku (Le gendarme a New York) - komedia, Francja 1966, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Jean Lefebvre, Christian Marin (98 min) 17.50 Program publicystyczny 18.05 Sto twarzy Damona - serial sensacyjny 18.35 Bobby kontra wapniaki - serial animowany 19.05 Fantastyczna wyspa 20.00 Magazyn sportowy 21.00 Relacja z meczu finałowego turnieju ATP w Miami 23.00 Przeciwności (Criss Cross) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1992, reż. Chris Menges, wyk. Goldie Hawn, David Arnott, Arliss Howard, James Gammon (97 min) 01.00 Dziennik 01.15 Magazyn ciekawostek i sensacji 01.25 Przegląd tygodnia WTK 07.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 07.40 Lokalny Poznań 07.50 Bolek i Lolek, Kot tchórzem podszyty, Reksio - filmy dla dzieci 08.20 Paulina w niebezpieczeństwie (Perils of Pauline) - komedia, USA 1947, reż. George Marshall, wyk. Betty Hutton, John Lund, Constance Collier, Billy de Wolfe (96 min) 10.00 Program lokalny 10.30 Stulecie samochodu - program motoryzacyjny 11.00 Anna Karenina - dramat obyczajowy, ZSRR 1968, reż. Aleksander Zarchi, wyk. Tatiana Samojłowa, Wasilij Łanowoj, Nikołaj Gricenko (120 min) 13.00 Studio sport 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Akcenty - magazyn reporterów 15.30 Podróżnicy - serial krajoznawczy 15.55 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 16.05 Moto Giełda - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Filmówka - film dokumentalny 17.25 Z planu filmowego - magazyn filmowy 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.00 Ręce, które leczą - spotkanie ze Zbigniewem Nowakiem 18.30 Bonanza - serial przygodowy 19.30 Bolek i Lolek, Kolejka Parkiego, Reksio - filmy dla dzieci 20.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.20 El Dorado - film historyczny, Hiszpania 22.50 Program lokalny 23.15 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 23.30 Arena - magazyn sportowy 23.55 Studio sport 01.00 Zakończenie programu TV 51 Zielona Góra 07.30 Program muzyczny 08.30 Bohaterowie świata zwierząt - film dokumentalny 09.30 Wrestling - Hulk Hogan - program sportowy 10.00 Beetleborgs - serial dla dzieci 10.30 Z afrykańskiego pamiętnika - serial przygodowy 11.20 Huckelbery Finn - serial przygodowy 12.20 Pałac strachów - film dokumentalny 13.15 Relacja z meczu półfinałowego turnieju ATP w Miami 14.15 Operacja Gadgetman (Gadgetman) - film przygodowy, USA 1997, reż. Jim Goddard, wyk. Martin Delaney, James Young, Andrew Weir, Allan Corduner (87 min) 16.15 Żandarm w Nowym Jorku (Le gendarme a New York) - komedia, Francja 1966, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Jean Lefebvre, Christian Marin (98 min) 17.50 Dziennik 18.05 Sto twarzy Damona - serial sensacyjny 18.35 Bobby kontra wapniaki - serial animowany 19.05 Fantastyczna wyspa 20.00 Magazyn sportowy 21.00 Relacja z meczu finałowego turnieju ATP w Miami 23.00 Przeciwności (Criss Cross) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1992, reż. Chris Menges, wyk. Goldie Hawn, David Arnott, Arliss Howard, James Gammon (97 min) 01.00 Dziennik 01.15 Magazyn ciekawostek i sensacji 01.25 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 05.00 (P) (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: Motocyklowe MŚ - Grand Prix Malezji w Sepang - wyścig w klasie 125 ccm 06.15 (P) (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: Motocyklowe MŚ - Grand Prix Malezji w Sepang - wyścig w klasie 250 ccm 07.30 (P) (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: Motocyklowe MŚ - Grand Prix Malezji w Sepang - wyścig w klasie 500 ccm 09.00 (P) Sport motocyklowy: MŚ superbike'ów - zawody w Kyalami - trening (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 09.30 (P) (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: MŚ superbike'ów - zawody w Kyalami - rozgrzewka 10.00 (P) Sport motocyklowy: Motocyklowe MŚ - Grand Prix Malezji w Sepang - wyścigi (wydarzenia dnia) 11.45 (P) (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: MŚ superbike'ów - zawody w Kyalami - 1 wyścig 13.00 (P) Sporty ekstremalne: Zimowe Igrzyska w Vars - skiercross 14.00 (P) (na żywo) Kolarstwo: PŚ - Tour of Flanders 16.30 (P) (na żywo) Sport motocyklowy: PŚ sidecarów - zawody w Kyalami 17.30 (P) Sport motocyklowy: MŚ superbike'ów - zawody w Kyalami - 2 wyścig (wydarzenia dnia) 18.30 (P) Sporty ekstremalne: Zimowe Igrzyska w Vars - skiercross (powt.) 19.30 (P) Sport motocyklowy: Motocyklowe MŚ - Grand Prix Malezji w Sepang - wyścigi (wydarzenia dnia) 21.00 (P) Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: MŚ w Nicei - pokazy mistrzów 23.00 (P) Wiadomości - Centrum Sportowe 23.15 (P) Automobilizm: Wyścigi samochodów turystycznych w Mugello (wydarzenia dnia) 00.15 (P) Sport motocyklowy: MŚ superbike'ów - zawody w Kyalami (wydarzenia dnia) 01.15 (P) Wiadomości - Centrum Sportowe 01.30 Zakończenie programu Dsf 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.30 Lumberjack - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 07.00 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe 07.15 Tenis stołowy: Liga niemiecka - mecz TTC Metabo Frickenhausen - SV Plüderhausen (powt.) 08.15 K-tel - magazyn reklamowy 08.45 CoolTour (5) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 09.30 Piłka nożna: II liga niemiecka - 25 kolejka (powt.) 10.00 Piłka nożna: I liga niemiecka 11.00 (na żywo) Wokół futbolu - magazyn 13.00 Borussia - magazyn piłkarski 13.45 Piłka nożna: I liga niemiecka (powt.) 14.45 (na żywo) Hokej na lodzie: Liga niemiecka - półfinał play-off 17.45 Piłka nożna: II liga niemiecka - 25 kolejka 18.45 Motorvision Classic (3) - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 19.45 InTeam - reportaże DSF 20.15 Borussia - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 21.00 Motorvision - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 22.00 Finisz - przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 22.45 LaOla - magazyn piłkarski 23.30 W NBA: mecz Sacramento Kings - Philadelphia 76ers 01.30 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 02.00 Roller Jam (16) (powt.) 03.00 Megasat - magazyn reklamowy 03.30 Monster Trucks (25) (powt.) 04.00 Kulturystyka: Austriaccy giganci '99 (powt.) 05.00 Roller Jam (17) (powt.) Pro 7 07.00 Time Trax - serial SF, USA 1992 (powt.) 07.50 Dennis - serial animowany 08.15 Małe czarownice - serial animowany 08.40 Loggerheads - serial animowany 09.10 Lupo Alberto - serial animowany 09.45 Sylwester i Tweety - serial animowany 10.10 Oggy i karaluchy - serial animowany 10.15 Pinky, Elmyra i Mózg - serial animowany 10.45 Simpsonowie - serial animowany (powt.) 11.15 Nowe przygody supermana - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 12.10 Cinema TV - magazyn filmowy 12.55 Powrót człowieka z bagien (Return of the Swamp Thing) - film SF, USA 1989, reż. Jim Wynorski, wyk. Louis Jourdan, Heather Locklear, Dick Durock, Sarah Douglas (72 min) 14.15 Stracony świat - serial przygodowy, Kanada 1998 15.05 Nieśmiertelny - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 1998 16.05 Piedone d'egitto (Platfuß am Nil) - komedia sensacyjna, Włochy 1979, reż. Steno, wyk. Bud Spencer, Baldwyn Dakile, Vincenzo Cannavale, Sinzia Monreale (104 min) 18.00 3-D EVENT: Megalodon - rekin-olbrzym z zamierzchłych czasów - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 1998 19.00 Świat cudów - magazyn dokumentalny 19.55 Wiadomości 20.15 Bodyguard - film sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Mick Jackson, wyk. Whitney Houston, Kevin Costner, Mike Starr, Gary Kemp (129 min) 22.55 Focus TV - magazyn informacyjny 23.55 Ślepa furia (Blind Fury) - film sensacyjny, USA 1989, reż. Phillip Noyce, wyk. Rutger Hauer, Terrance O'Quinn, Brandon Call, Noble Willingham, Lisa Blound, Meg Foster, Rick Overton (105 min) 01.30 Bodyguard - film sensacyjny, USA 1992 (powt.) 03.45 Charmed - serial fantastyczny, USA 1998 (powt.) 04.40 Stracony świat - serial przygodowy, Kanada 1998 (powt.) 05.20 Świat cudów (powt.) Rtl 05.30 Herkules - serial animowany (powt.) 05.55 Brand Spanking New Doug - serial animowany (powt.) 06.15 Pepper Ann - serial animowany (powt.) 06.40 The Angry Beavers - serial animowany, USA 1997/99 (powt.) 07.05 CatDog - serial animowany, USA 1998/99 (powt.) 07.30 Jungle Cubs - serial animowany 08.00 Brand Spanking New Doug - serial animowany 08.25 Disney Club - magazyn dla dzieci 08.30 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 08.45 Herkules - serial animowany 09.10 New Spiderman - serial animowany 09.35 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy, USA 1995/96 10.25 Party of Five - serial obyczajowy, Usa 1998/99 11.15 Drużyna A - serial sensacyjny, USA 1983/87 12.10 Co nowego u Disneya? - seriale animowane 12.25 Czarna Strzała (Black Arrow) - film przygodowy, USA/Hiszp. 1984, reż. John Hough, wyk. Oliver Reed, Donald Pleasence, Fernando Rey, Benedict Taylor (90 min) 14.15 Roar - serial fantastyczny, USA 1997/98 15.10 Sliders - serial SF, USA 1997/98 16.05 Herkules - serial fantastyczny, USA 1998/99 16.55 Xena - serial fantastyczny, USA 1998/99 17.45 EXCLUSIV - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Wołanie o pomoc - dramatyczne akcje ratunkowe 20.15 The Magical Legend of the Lepricauns (1) - film fantastyczny, USA 2000, reż. John Henderson, wyk. Randy Quaid, Whoopi Goldberg, Roger Daltrey, Colm Meaney, Kieran Culkin (86 min) 22.10 Spiegel TV - magazyn informacyjny 23.00 Bohaterowie szarego dnia: Na śmierć i życie (3) - film dokumentalny 23.35 Sledge Hammer - serial komediowy, USA 1986/88 (powt.) 00.05 100 Millionen Mark Show - teleturniej 00.30 Prime Time - Spätausgabe - magazyn dokumentalny 00.50 Xena - serial fantastyczny, USA 1998/99 (powt.) 01.40 Herkules - serial fantastyczny, USA 1998/99 (powt.) 02.30 Bärbel Schäfer (powt.) 03.20 Hans Meiser (powt.) 04.10 Birte Karalus (powt.) 05.20 Spiegel TV (powt.) Rtl 2 05.50 Powrót Tarzana - serial przygodowy, USA 1996 07.20 Gwiazda bojowa Galaktyka - serial SF, USA 1978/80 08.15 Nash Bridges - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996 (powt.) 09.10 Extra Large: Gonzales' Revenge - film kryminalny, USA 1993, reż. Alessandro Capone, wyk. Bud Spencer, Michael Winslow, Lou Bedford, Vivian Ruiz (80 min) (powt.) 10.50 Jack błyskawica (Lightning Jack) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Simon Wincer, wyk. Paul Hogan, Cuba Gooding (93 min) (powt.) 12.40 Dotyk anioła - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 13.45 Najśmieszniejsze spoty reklamowe świata (powt.) 14.55 BRAVO TV - magazyn muzyczny 17.00 (na żywo) THE DOME 13 - koncert 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Big Brother - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 2000 21.15 Big Brother - Talk - program publicystyczny 22.15 Peep! - magazyn erotyczny 23.25 Sex For Fun - magazyn erotyczny 23.55 Strip! - show erotyczny 00.45 Quella eta maliziosa - thriller erotyczny, Włochy 1975, reż. Silvio Amadio, wyk. Gloria Guida, Nino Castelnuovo, Anita Sanders, Kirsten Baker (82 min) 02.30 Big Brother - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 2000 (powt.) 03.30 Lambada - film muzyczny, USA 1990, reż. Joel Silberg, wyk. J. Eddie Peck, Melora Hardin, Shabba-Doo, Ricky Paul Goldin Super Rtl 06.00 Arka Noego - serial dokumentalny 06.25 MUUH (powt.) 06.45 Przygody w Tęczowym Stawie - serial animowany 07.10 Metty - magazyn dla dzieci 07.40 Guziczek - serial animowany 08.00 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Peter Steiners Theaterstadl - teatr telewizji na ludowo (powt.) 10.20 U Steinerów - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 12.00 Arka Noego - serial przyrodniczy, Niemcy 1997 12.25 Super Toy Club - teleturniej dla dzieci (powt.) 12.50 Safari Kratta - serial dokumentalny (powt.) 13.20 Rocko i jego superżycie - serial animowany (powt.) 13.50 Gumisie - serial animowany (powt.) 14.20 Chip i Dale - Brygada RR - serial animowany (powt.) 14.50 Aladyn - serial animowany (powt.) 15.15 Doug - serial animowany (powt.) 15.35 Space Cats - serial animowany 16.00 Powrót do przyszłości - serial animowany 16.20 The Fox Busters - serial animowany 16.45 Nietykalni Elliota Myszy - serial animowany 17.20 Super, Metty! - magazyn dla dzieci 17.55 Rocko i jego superżycie - serial animowany 18.25 Gumisie - serial animowany 18.55 Chip i Dale - Brygada RR - serial animowany 19.20 Doug - serial animowany 19.50 Aladyn - serial animowany 20.15 Roześmiani spadkobiercy (Lachende Erben) - komedia, Niemcy 1933, reż. Max Ophüls, wyk. Heinz Rühmann, Lizzi Waldmüller, Lien Deyers, Max Adalbert (90 min) 21.30 Parada skeczów Petera Steinera - program rozrywkowy 22.00 Dr Quinn - serial przygodowy, USA 1992/96 23.00 Milionerka (Millionairess) - komedia, W. Bryt. 1960, reż. Anthony Asquith, wyk. Sophia Loren, Peter Sellers, Alastair Sim, Vittorio de Sica (86 min) 00.35 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 02.05 Program nocny Vox 06.15 Magazyn reklamowy 07.50 Sfida al Re di Castiglia - film przygodowy, Włochy/Hiszpania 1963, reż. Ferdinando Baldi, wyk. Marc Damon, Rada Rassimov, Carlos Estrada, Maria Teresa Orsini (90 min) 09.40 DCTP Premium Club Handelsblatt TV - magazyn publicystyczny 10.35 NZZ Format - magazyn publicystyczny gazety Neue Zürcher Zeitung (powt.) 11.20 DCTP Kiosk Special - magazyn informacyjny 13.25 Alison i lemury - film dokumentalny (powt.) 13.55 Wale niebieskie - giganty oceanów - film dokumentalny 14.50 Asteroida (1/2) - film SF, USA 1997, reż. Bradford May, wyk. Jensen Daggett, Denis Arndt, Carlos Gomez, Anne-Marie Johnson (85 min) 16.30 Wiadomości 17.00 auto motor und sport tv - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.15 VOXTOURS: Sydney - magazyn podróżniczy 19.15 FIT FOR FUN TV - magazyn sportowy 20.15 Asteroida (2) - film SF, USA 1997, reż. Bradford May, wyk. Jensen Daggett, Denis Arndt, Carlos Gomez, Anne-Marie Johnson (90 min) 22.00 Twin Town - komedia, W. Brytania 1996, reż. Kevin Allen, wyk. Llyr Ifans, Rhys Ifans, Dorien Thomas, Dougray Scott (95 min) 23.55 Prawdziwa miłość - magazyn erotyczny (powt.) 00.55 Carnal Risk - film erotyczny, USA 1996, reż. Gary Graver, wyk. Tane McClure, Tim Abell, Gabriella Hall, Richard Gabai (86 min) (powt.) 02.35 Asteroida (2) - film SF, USA 1997, reż. Bradford May, wyk. Jensen Daggett, Denis Arndt, Carlos Gomez, Anne-Marie Johnson (90 min) (powt.) 04.15 Głos mordercy (Die Stimme des Mörders) - thriller, Niemcy 1996, reż. Otto Alexander Jahrreiss, wyk. Paul Faßnacht, Hermann Beyer, Rudolf Kowalski, Jochen Horst (90 min) (powt.) 05.50 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych Zdf 05.30 Ploteczki przy kawce (powt.) 06.00 Muminki - serial animowany 06.25 Dog City - serial animowany 06.45 Bazillen - serial animowany 06.50 Mały miś - serial animowany 07.05 Wickie... i silni ludzie - serial animowany 07.30 Pingu - serial animowany 07.35 Tabaluga tivi - magazyn dla dzieci (powt.) 09.05 Teddy i Annie - serial animowany 09.15 Na czasie - magazyn społeczny 09.30 Transmisja katolickiej Mszy Świętej z klasztoru kapucynów Liebfrauen we Frankfurcie nad Menem 10.15 Kącik urodzinowy 10.20 Bubu - serial animowany 10.30 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 10.35 Siebenstein - serial animowany 11.00 Rudi - serial animowany 11.05 Lwi ząb - serial dla dzieci 11.30 Wpół do 12 - magazyn publicystyczny 12.00 Niedzielny koncert - program muzyczny 12.45 Wiadomości 12.47 Punkt widzenia - magazyn katolicki 13.15 Wtedy: 40 lat temu: Kolektyw ogarnięty chaosem - film dokumentalny 13.30 planet e. - magazyn 13.50 Raz w życiu (Once in a Lifetime) - film obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Michael Miller, wyk. Lindsay Wagner, Barry Bostwick, Rex Smith (88 min) 15.20 Władca bez korony (Herscher ohne Krone) - film historyczny, Niemcy 1956, reż. Harald Braun, wyk. O.W. Fischer. Odile Versois, Horst Buchholz, Günter Hadank (100 min) 17.00 Wiadomości 17.10 Reportaże sportowe ZDF - magazyn 18.15 ML Mona Lisa - magazyn dla kobiet 19.00 Wiadomości 19.15 Wybory prezydenckie w Rosji - reportaż 19.30 Andy - szczyty ognia i lodu - film dokumentalny 20.15 Melodie dla milionów - program muzyczny, prowadzi Diether Thomas Heck 22.00 Wiadomości 22.15 Olli, zwierzęta, sensacje - program rozrywkowy, prowadzi Olli Dittrich 22.45 Sopranowie - serial komediowy, Niemcy 1999 23.35 Scena muzyczna Willemsena - magazyn muzyczny 00.05 Wiadomości 00.10 Praski duet (Prague Duet) - film obyczajowy, Czechy/Niemcy/USA 1997, reż. Roger L. Simon, wyk. Gina Gershon, Rade Serbedzija (94 min) 01.45 Honor Prizzich (Prizzi's Honor) - film sensacyjny, USA 1985 (powt.) 03.50 Pełen dzbanek, Zuzanno (powt.) 04.45 Straßenfeger 05.00 Punkt widzenia VIVA 06.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 09.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów (powt.) 11.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 12.00 Lämmermann-Show (powt.) 13.00 Club Rotation - taneczny program Vivy (powt.) 14.00 S Club 7 w Miami - serial dla młodzieży, Wielka Brytania 1999 (powt.) 14.30 Siódemka: Lauryn Hill 14.55 McClip Call - teledysk na życzenie 15.00 Nowości Vivy - premiery i debiutanci 16.00 Viva hity: Kelis - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 17.00 Jam: pop-rockowe archiwum 18.00 Interaktiv Spezial - gorąca linia Vivy (powt.) 19.00 Planeta Viva: Marish Carey - magazyn muzyczny 20.00 Viva Charts - parada światowych hitów (powt.) 21.00 Mixer Raw Deluxe - HipHop don't Stop z MC Rene 23.00 Jam: pop-rockowe archiwum (powt.) 00.00 Nocne teledyski - program muzyczny MTV 06.00 Rozruch - magazyn poranny 09.30 Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 11.00 SO 80's WEEKEND - program muzyczny 11.30 Muzyczna historia: Madonna 12.00 SO 80's WEEKEND - program muzyczny 13.00 Muzyczna historia: Janet Jackson 13.30 SO 80's WEEKEND - program muzyczny 15.00 Bez prądu: Duran Duran - koncert 16.00 Say What? - teledyski z tekstami 17.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 18.00 Wiadomości 18.30 Nowości, sensacje: Christina Aguilera 19.00 So 90's - największe przeboje lat 90 21.00 Mtv Live - show muzyczny 22.00 Mtv Amour - magazyn muzyczny. Erogenna strefa muzyki soul, swing i R&B 01.00 Muzyczny Mix niedzielnej nocy Animal Planet 07.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Łowca krokodyli wyrusza na zachód 07.30 (P) Archiwum krokodyli 08.30 (P) Wishbone: Porachunki hrabiego 09.00 (P) Wishbone: Poszukiwacze skarbów 09.30 (P) Lassie: Zegarek taty 10.00 (P) Lassie: Odpowiedzialność 10.30 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Czy weterynarz uśmiercił psa 11.00 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera. Porwanie psa; koń i fałszerstwo 11.30 (P) Przewodnik po rasach psów: Jack Russell teriery 12.00 (P) Przewodnik po rasach psów: Boksery 12.30 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Rafa koralowa w Belize 13.00 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Los Angeles 13.30 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Półwysep Kalifornijski 14.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Garstka słoni 15.00 (P) Akwanauci 16.00 (P) Wishbone: Porachunki hrabiego 16.30 (P) Wishbone: Poszukiwacze skarbów 17.00 (P) Przewodnik po rasach psów 18.00 (P) Zwierzęta Aspinalla 19.00 (P) Na ratunek! 20.00 (P) Opiekunowie: Maluchy w lesie 20.30 (P) Opiekunowie: Zrobimy więcej do 10 rano 21.00 (P) Nieujarzmiona Australia 22.00 (P) Słoneczna pora 22.30 (P) Spotkania ze zwierzętami: Zwierzęta pustyni 23.00 (P) Rekin! Bezszelestny drapieżnik 00.00 (P) Lot nosorożca 01.00 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 3 Katowice z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TMT z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Atomic TV z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Komedia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Dla Ciebie z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Białystok z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Bydgoszcz z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Gdańsk z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Kraków z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Łódż z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PTV 3 Poznań z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Rzeszów z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 7 Szczecin z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WOT z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Regionalna z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Bryza z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Vigor z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TeDe z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 51 Zielona Góra z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super RTL z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Vox z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viva z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2000 roku